Pastoral
by AlexandreD'Angervill
Summary: Loki sale a jugar en el remanso y se encuentra a alguien que lo cautiva... O él sera el cautivador...?


Disclaimer:  
Aunque quisiera con toda mi alma no soy dueña de Loki, Thor, Odin o Frigga, Marvel lo és... *se muestra el puño a Marvel y frunce el ceño*  
Otro fic inspirado en un photoset de Thacmis (porfavor no me demandes! Tu Arte es muy hermoso e inspira!) Dedicado a Cole, porque lo pidió cuando compartió el photoset; y a Alexandra Romance, por haberme mostrado el photoset.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pastoral.

Rayaba el alba en el remanso lejano, escondido en la espesura del bosque. Fae-Odin y Fae-Frigga despertaban de un largo y reconfortante sueño sobre una cama de margaritas, desperezandose con lentitud. Mirando alrededor, sus pequeños ojitos toparon con una hermosa visión, la misma hermosa visión de todos los días: alli, recostado sobre la misma cama de flores estaba un hermoso centauro durmiendo pacificamente con el sueño de los inocentes. De la esbelta cintura hasta la grupa su piel tenía un inusitado, sin embargo precioso, color verde que se veía tornasoleado al sol de la mañana; su cola y cabellos eran de un negro muy intenso cómo el ónice; su piel era suave, clara como la arena del fondo del remanso y sonrosada como los petalos de las rosas. El bello centauro suspiró y se dió la vuelta, murmurando en sueños. Fae-Odin y Fae-Frigga se rieron y fueron volando con sus diminutas alitas a despertar al joven.  
Con delicadeza lo movieron y le susurraron los buenos días al oído hasta que el hermoso centauro se despertó, abriendo sus ojos tan brillantes como dos esmeraldas pulidas.

"Hmmmm...? Ya es de mañana...?" susurró, frotandose un ojo e hincandose en la cama de margaritas. Ambos pequeños seres asintieron y despues de recibir los agradecimientos del centauro se fueron volando a buscar lo que necesitaban para comenzar el día. Mientras tanto el centauro se estiró y bostezó delicadamente, levantandose y sacudiendose con suavidad los petalos que se había ahderido a su piel y cabello. Al momento, Fae-Odin regresó con un gran bonche de flores blancas y amarillas y comenzó a trenzarlas sentado en el tocón de un árbol. Fae-Frigga mientras tanto había llegado con un puñado de plumas y las estaba amarrando para crear una suave brocha. Una vez que Fae-Odín terminó, el hermoso centauro se paró cerca de él para que comenzara a ayudarlo a adornarse: un cinturón de suaves flores, su hermosa cola azabache trenzada con margaritas delicadas, un brazalete para acentuar sus muñecas esbeltas y por último flores en el hermoso y brillante cabello negro. Con cuidado y concentración, Fae-Odin le dió los últimos toques a la deocración del centauro y sonrió satisfecho con su trabajo.

"Es precioso!" exclamó con voz de campanillas el bello centauro, admirando el trabajo del fae, lo cual hizo que este hinchara su pecho de orgullo y felicidad. "Podrías porfavor ayudarme con el colorete, Fae-Frigga?" agregó el centauro a lo que la mencionada asintió y rápidamente comenzó a dar ligeros brochazos con las plumas en las mejillas del joven. Despues de un momento Fae-Frigga se alejó para admirar su trabajo y asintió satisfecha, entregandole un bello espejo de mano hecho de oro y esmeraldas al joven centauro.

"Muchisimas gracias! Casi no me reconozco en el reflejo, me has hecho ver mas hermoso de lo que soy... Gracias, Fae-Frigga," dijo el joven humildemente, sonriendole a la Fae y abrazandola con cariño. Despues de guardar todo, el centauro se despidió de sus Faes, prometiendoles regresar en la noche con golosinas y regalos y se fue al remanso a jugar y pasar la mañana.

El agua se movía en circulos concentricos al tiempo que el joven centauro saltaba y jugaba en ella, gotitas de la misma brillando por todo su bello ser. Se reía e inventaba canciones para si mismo, caminando a ratos y trotando a otros con la alegría de quien no tiene ni una preocupación en la vida. Así duró un rato hasta que se cansó y decidió sentarse en una roca lisa y cómoda al centro del remanso para retrezar su hermosa cola y acomodar su brillante cabello. En esto estaba nuestro joven, cuando unos ojos azules lo comenzaron a espiar desde la espesura, mientras unas manos apartaban un poco de maleza y ramas para verle mejor.

"Pero que tenemos aquí..." susurró un hombre, sonriendo, sus ojos brillando de curiosidad al ver al joven pelinegro en la roca. Se quedó un tiempo más observandolo hasta que vió que el joven se había decidido a irse, en ese momento, agarró al vuelo un ramo de flores silvestres y salió trotando hacia el remanso, descubriendo su fuerte y magnifico cuerpo de palomino. Era de un cafe rojizo exquisito, mientras que su cabello y cola eran de un dorado imposible, brillante en el sol del mediodía. Bajando la velocidad entró en el remanso y sin previo aviso le tomó la mano al bello centauro pelinegro, besandosela con galantería.

"Oh!" exclamó el joven de ojos verdes, ruborizandose intensamente mientras veía mitad en alarma y mitad en asombro al palomino que lo besaba.

"Lo siento, pero es que no pude si no notar tu belleza y elegancia... Nunca... Nunca había un centauro mas hermoso que tú! Mil perdones si te asusté, no fué mi intención. Toma este ramo de flores como compensanción y mi nombre como regalo: Me llamo Thor. Cual es el tuyo, hermosa creatura?" dijo el centauro palomino mirandolo con límpidos ojos azules.

"Y-yo... ah... es... es hermoso! Me-me refiero a tu nombre..." dijo el jovencito, mirando a sus pezuñas y despues disimuladamente al palomino, batiendo sus largas y negras pestañas de manera tímida y coqueta. "Me... me llamo Loki, muchisimo gusto en conocerte Thor!" dijo alegremente, sonriendo brillante e inocentemente.

Thor se ruborizó, pero le sonrió de vuelta y asintió con la cabeza. "Loki... Es un bello nombre para tan bella aparición. Y dime, Loki, que haces por aquí sólo. Vives aquí? O sólo haz venido a desconcertar a las flores con tu perfección?"

El joven pelinegro abrió sus verdes ojos grandes, y despues se mordió el labio inferior, escondiendo su cara en su cabello. "Y-yo... vivo aquí cerca, dando la vuelta a ese recodo... Y... bueno, todas las mañanas vengo a jugar a este remanso. Es muy hermoso y tranquilo, me da solaz y felicidad... Es-es malo eso?" preguntó Loki, preocupado de que el palomino pensara que era raro. Pero el rubio se rió con suavidad y lo atrajo con cuidado, acariciandole el cabello azabache.

"No, claro que no está mal. Si no hubiera venido hoy no hubiera tenido el placer ni la alegría de conocerte, Loki... Me siento afortunado de poder haber posado mi mirada en tí... Pudiera acompañarte a casa? Quisiera... claro, s-si se puede, pasar mas tiempo contigo, q-quisiera conocerte bien... S-si te molesta o no quieres o tienes un impedimento lo comprenderé... p-pero-"

Pero un dedo de alabastro se posó sobre los labios de Thor y la sonrisa de Loki encendió sus ojos azules.  
"Claro que puedes acompañarme, Thor, no tiene nada de malo. A-a mí tambien me gustaría conocerte. Venga, vamos a casa! Te presentaré a Fae-Odin y Fae-Frigga, son mi familia y los quiero mucho, y estoy segur que te van a querer ellos a tí tambien! Vamos!" dijo el pelinegro alegremente, tomando al palomino de la mano y trotando alegremente, jalandolo hacia su casa. "Oh! Casi lo olvido, primero tenemos que recolectar algunos regalos para ellos! Se los prometí cuando salí de casa! Me acompañas?" agregó Loki, sonriendole al joven rubio y recargando su cabeza en el pecho del mismo.

"Ha donde tú quieras, Loki, allá iré..."


End file.
